


The U-boat Manifest

by alltoseek



Category: White Collar
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Resource, Canon Universe, Gen, Season/Series 03, The Manifest, resource
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: An attempt at producing a legible version with translation of the U-Boat manifest that the FBI ERT recovers from the warehouse fire.





	1. The Manifest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be writing my rbb fic, but got distracted (as you do) by researching (uh-huh) what exactly was on that manifest (and in the treasure) besides the Degas.
> 
> So I spent the past four days poring over screenshots (as you do).
> 
> If someone has already done this, please point me there! (Also, I will feel very silly, but still. Let me know!)
> 
> I don't know German and have very little knowledge of art or art history. However, my google-fu is not bad *g*

Under each numbered entry is an English translation from the German.

A standalone question mark means I couldn't even make a guess at the word.

A question mark after a word or date means it is a guess on my part.

I capitalized the original as I believe it is on the manifest. In the translation I used English conventions and the commonly used English name for the painting (where I could figure it out).

If any German speakers and/or art historians (professional or amateur :-) could provide any help for items 33 and 34 that would be much appreciated!

Also helpful would be high-resolution screencaps of the manifest. The ones I used are in the next chapter.

Please also comment with any typos, misspellings, or other corrections you have. Thank you!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

31\. Willem Claesz.1 Heda Stillileben mit vergoldeter Kelch 1635 Niederlandisch Flämisch Barock Öl

 

Willem Claesz. Heda Still Life With Gilt Chalice 1635 Dutch Flemish baroque oil

* * *

32\. Edgar Degas Eingang der maskierten Tanzers c. 1884(?) Französisch Impressionisen Öl2

 

Edgar Degas Entrance of the Masked Dancers c. 1884 French Impressionists oil

* * *

33\. Anthony van Dyck Porträt eines Jungen auf der(?) 1(?)

 

Anthony van Dyck Portrait of a Boy on the(?) 1st(?) (the eldest boy?)

* * *

34\. Jahrhundert niederländisch nach ? Vandyck über Van Dyck Öl auf Leinwand

 

Century Dutch after ? Vandyck on van Dyck oil on canvas

* * *

35\. Anton Raphael Mengs Saint Cecilia Öl auf Leinwand 1760 Deutsch Neoklassische 94 x 122 cm

 

Anton Raphael Mengs Saint Cecilia oil on canvas 1760 German Neoclassical 94 x 122 cm

* * *

36\. Ljubov Popova Stillileben Öl auf Leinwand 1924(?) Russisch

Cubo-Futurismus Suprematismus Konstruktivismus

 

Lyubov Popova still life oil on canvas 1924(?) Russian

Cubo-Futurism Suprematism Constructivism

* * *

37\. Gustav Klimt Die Jungfrau Die Jangfrauen3 1913

Öl auf Leinwand

 

Gustav Klimt The Maiden The Virgins 1913

oil on canvas

* * *

38\. Adolf Boehom4 Landscape 1901 osterreichische

 

Adolf Boehm landscape 1901 Austrian

* * *

39\. Edward Penfield Weihnachten im Café Spaander 1902

Aquarell

 

Edward Penfield Christmas at _Café_ Spaander 1902

watercolor

* * *

40\. Paul Cezanne Brücke über einen Teich 1895-1898 Russisch5 Öl

 

Paul Cezanne Bridge over a Pond 1895-1898 Russian oil

* * *

41\. Paul Cezanne La Montagne Sainte-Victoire 1905 Russisch

 

Paul Cezanne La Montagne Sainte-Victoire 1905 Russian

* * *

42\. Rafaello Sanzio Porträt von Pietro Bembo c. 1490 Öl auf platte

 

Rafaello Sanzio Portrait of Pietro Bembo c. 1490 oil on wood

* * *

43\. Umberto Boccioni Pferd, Reiter und der Gruppe der Häuser6 Italienisch

 

Umberto Boccioni Horse+Rider+Houses Italian

* * *

44\. Umberto Boccioni Moods (Stati d'animo) c. 19007 Italienisch

 

Umberto Boccioni States of Mind (Stati d'animo) c. 1900 Italian

* * *

45\. Charles Angrand Heuschober in der Normandie 1887-89 Französisch

 

Charles Angrand Hay Ricks in Normandy 1887-89 French

* * *

46\. Ljubov Popova(?) Studie für ein Porträt 1916 Russisch

 

Lyubov Popova Study for a Portrait 1916 Russian

* * *

 

47\. Georges Seurat Der Eiffelturm 1889 Französisch

 

Georges Seurat The Eiffel Tower 1889 French

* * *

48. Henri Edmond Cross einer venezianischen Kanal

 

Henri-Edmond Cross A Venetian Canal

* * *

49\. Leonardo Da Vinci(?) 1???-?? Italienisch

* * *

50\. ???? Italienisch

* * *

51\. ???? Italienisch

* * *

52\. Matisse?!

* * *

 

 

The last four items are pretty much a complete guess. I'm pretty sure that 49, 50, and 51 all end with "Italienisch"; other than that I'm at a loss. 

"Leonardo Da Vinci" fits 49 well, but likely any number of other Italian artists' names would fit there too. If anyone knows a da Vinci (or other Italian artist) painting whose German name would be two words, the first starting with an A or an I (or one very long word starting with A or I) please let me know!

I put "Matisse" for 52 because in the beginning of "On the Fence", Neal is checking the treasure cam against the manifest and he says "Matisse", so presumably Matisse was on the list. He wasn't Italian and I can't see any letters for 52 so process of deduction *g*

In the next chapter are the screenshots I used for reference. If anyone has crisper screencaps to work from, I would love to hear from you!

 

* * *

1abbreviation for Claeszoon

2The work is a pastel, but I don't know what that would be in German.

3To me it looks like Die Jungfrau Die Jungfrau simply repeated, but I don't know why it would be. The painting is known both as “The Maiden” (Die Jungfrau) and “The Virgins” (Die Jangfrauen), so that could explain the repetition.

4It looks like Boehom to me, which could possibly be an alternate spelling? Or misspelling.

5Cezanne is obviously French, not Russian. I thought it might mean they acquired the painting in Russia, but Cezanne's works are the only ones with a nationality not that of the artist's.

6Gotta love that translation of “Houses”.

7Boccioni painted Stati d'animo in 1911 but those sure look like zeros to me. (Also, it took me a ridiculously long time to figure out the word on the manifest was "Moods".)

 


	2. Manifest Screencaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screencaps I used to decipher the manifest.

At end of 3x01 "On Guard" 

 

At end of 3x01 "On Guard" 

 

At end of 3x08 "As You Were" 

 

Beginning of 3x09 "On the Fence" 


	3. Treasure Paintings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of the paintings seen as part of the U-boat treasure.

I've identified four paintings both displayed and listed in the manifest:  
* Van Dyck's "Portrait of a Boy"  
* Degas' "Entrance of the Masked Dancers"  
* Lyubov Popova's "Still Life (with Pears, Flowers and Cactus, 1915-1916)  
* Willem Claez Heda's "Still Life with Gilt Goblet" (3x02, when Mozzie shows Neal the treasure cam)

The best screenshot of the treasure I could find is this:  
  
This is Neal's view through the treasure cam after Mozzie has sold the Degas (3x9 "On the Fence" towards the end).

I can see 8 paintings and have identified all but one of them.

1\. Pietro Perugino's "The Archangel Michael" c. 1496-1500 on the far left.

2\. Franz Xaver Winterhalter's "Barbe Dmitrievna Mergassov Madame Rimsky-Korsakov" 1864 slightly in front of and to the right of the archangel.

3\. Jean-Auguste-Dominique Ingres' "Joan of Arc at the Coronation of Charles VII" 1854 is the figure in the armor at the back towards the middle.

4\. Between Joan and Mrs. Rimsky-Korsakov is Jean-Baptiste Oudry's ["The Five Senses II"](http://art.rmngp.fr/fr/library/artworks/jean-baptiste-oudry_les-cinq-sens-l-ouie_huile-sur-toile_1749) 1749, one of a series of five paintings commissioned by Marie Antoinette.

5\. To the right of Joan is actually a tapestry, a knock-off cobbled together from elements of designs by François Boucher, 18th century rococo painter and tapestry designer.

6\. Next is a circular portrait.

7\. Beneath the circle portrait is van Dyck's Portrait of a Boy.

8\. In the foreground, leaning up against the chaise lounge and partially obscured by a couple other objects is Camille Corot's ["The Augustan Bridge at Narni"](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Jean-Baptiste-Camille_Corot_-_The_Bridge_of_Narni_-_WGA05278.jpg) 1826.

Closer views of the unidentified one:

6\. The circular portrait:  


In 3x01 "On Guard" when Mozzie is sampling paint for Neal's period replacement scrap we get a few close-ups and a wide view:  
  
We can see the Degas dancers, to the left of which is a landscape I'm pretty sure is [Monet's "Meadow at Giverny"](http://mfas3.s3.amazonaws.com/objects/SC202263.jpg), Not-Magritte's "Human Condition" (see below) is down and to the right, and the circle portrait over to the right. Also glimpses of several other paintings scattered about.

Some of the close-ups during this scene:  
  
Popova's "Still Life with Pears, Flowers and Cactus, 1915-1916". Mozzie's taking some yellow from it.

A painting that looks a whole lot like Magritte's [The Human Condition (1935)](https://www.wikiart.org/en/rene-magritte/the-human-condition-1935), but isn't:  
  
(maybe it's White Collar's take on Neal's condition during season 3.)

A portrait of a 16th-17th century gentleman:  


Better sceenshots of any aspects of the treasure are welcome! 

Other paintings seen or referenced:

In 3x11 "Checkmate" Keller hits Neal with Raphael's "St. Michael".

In 2x16 "Under the Radar" Peter opens a crate with what Adler identifies as a Rembrandt (it's actually Monet's "Meadow at Giverny" mentioned above). In "On Guard" Mozzie mentions sampling titanium white from the Rembrandt.

Also mentioned in 3x01 “On Guard” are:  
* Vlaminck (Mozzie gets midnight blue),  
* Pablo Picasso portrait of Fernande Olivier (red),  
* Salvador Dalí.

In "Where There's a Will" Mozzie mentions that there are two other Degas besides the masked dancers Neal likes. (I like them too. I can see why he wanted to keep them :-) Also, in case you were curious and couldn't tell, he's got a detail from the masked dancers as his laptop's desktop image :-)

 

And that's what I have about paintings in the U-boat treasure. Additions, corrections, speculations and discussions all welcome! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Manifest screencaps are in the next chapter.
> 
> Corrections (and guesses) are welcome!


End file.
